Through the Years
by Merton Lynn
Summary: REPOSTED After returning from The Shire, the hobbits try to get back to a normal and Pippin and Wisteria start their new life together. (sequel to Shades of Grey) R&R please?
1. We Were Home

 //I can't remember when you weren't there\\  
  
        //When I didn't care for anyone but you\\  
  
        //I swear we've been through everything there is\\  
  
        //Can't imagine anything we've missed\\  
  
        //Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do\\  
  
         -"Through the Years", Kenny Rogers  
  
Chapter One  
  
        ~Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey, we found ourselves looking upon a familiar site. We were home~  
  
        -Frodo Baggins, 1420, S.R.  
  
        We passed the Buckleberry Ferry which meant we were that much closer home. I think that we were mostly taking our time, I mean we had been gone for thirteen months; what was a few more minutes?  
  
        "Are you all right?" Pippin asked me.  
  
        "Fine," I smiled. "Just excited is all."  
  
        And there it was. The rolling hills and open roads of the Shire. The first home we passed was the Proudfoot's. Mr. Proudfoot was on his front porch, sweeping. As we each went by him on our ponies we nodded and he just shook his head and went on with his cleaning.  
  
        Merry and Pippin lived in one direction and separated from us. Before leaving, Pippin placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later?"  
  
        "Yes," I smiled. And they turned down the path. Frodo, Sam and I went forward. I could see my home from where we were and I stopped my pony.  
  
        "Aren't you going?" Frodo asked.  
  
        I took a deep breath. "Yes." I got closer to my home and saw that my mother was on the porch, hanging a few flowers above the door.   
  
        I missed my home so much. The little picket fence, the warm kitchen and dining area, Father's study and my nice warm bed. I wondered if Mother had done anything with it.   
  
        I stopped my pony at the fence and hopped off. Mother turned slightly, expecting to probably see a bird or perhaps a wondering dog, but her jaw dropped when she saw it was me. "Wisteria?"  
  
        "Momma," I quietly replied.  
  
        She slowly came down the stone path and opened the gate. She just looked at me, observing my clothes and pony tied to the fence. "You're wearing a dress."  
  
        "Mum," I repeated. She came even closer and took me in her arms.  
  
        "Poppy, Ivy, Tigerlily, Fastolph!" she called and released me. "We've all been so worried about you." She stroked my hair. "All of you and all of us. The Brandybucks, Tooks, Cottons and Gamgees. Girls, Fastolph! Come quick! She's home!"  
  
        The door opened and my sisters stopped when they saw me. "Wisteria!" Ivy yelled. They came running to me, almost knocking me over with their embrace.  
  
        "We missed you!" Tigerlily cheered.  
  
        "We were so worried!" Poppy said. "Mrs. Took and Mrs. Brandybuck were here a lot hoping you'd bring Merry and Pippin home!"  
  
        "I thought you didn't like the Tooks," I laughed to Mother.  
  
        "Don't be silly," she replied. "We just didn't like you getting in trouble with Peregrin. His mother and father missed him greatly."  
  
        "That's good," I smiled. I looked at my mother and sisters. Each had tears streaming down their cheeks, but were still smiling with me.  
  
        "Wisteria," I saw my father at the door. He leaned on his cane as he hobbled down the path. He stroked my cheek. "It is good that you are home." I smiled and sniffled. "Come, come inside." He ushered my sisters, mother and I inside.  
  
        Home. I looked around the hall. The den to the left, the kitchen to the right, five bedrooms, and my door.   
  
        "We left your room as it was," Mum told. "Now..."she held back I sob. "I never thought you'd come home. But...you, you must tell us everything. No, we must inform Mayor Boffin, that, that you all. Wait, did you all come back? I know that Mrs. Brandybuck would be broken if anything happened to Merry, and Mrs. Took, they, they miss their brother so much. And Rosie, she spoke of Sam every day."  
  
        "We all came home Mum. The worse that happened was Frodo injured his hand,"  
  
        "Good," she smiled. "But, yes we must inform Mayor Boffin, there should be a celebration tonight." She wiped her tears. "Ivy, go, go and see if you can get message to Mayor Boffin."  
  
        "Yes, Mum," she pulled on a cloak and went out the door.   
  
        "But, come, Wisteria, sit, you must be hungry," she rushed off to the kitchen. Poppy and Tigerlily followed her. Father leaned on his cane again.  
  
        "She missed you so much," he said. "She wondered why you left."  
  
        "I didn't go on purpose," I replied. "I was out-"  
  
        "Don't say anything!" Mum ordered. "Come, and sit and tell us." Father and I went into the kitchen and sat on the table.   
  
        It was just as it had always been. Father sat at the head of the table, in a large wooden chair, Mum was to his right, I sat to the left, Ivy came back to sit next to me and Tigerlily and Poppy were on the other side.  
  
        "Mayor Boffin said he already heard from the Gaffer, the Tooks and Brandybucks and says that he is organizing something for tomorrow,"  
  
        "Thank you, Ivy," Mum gushed. "Now, Wisteria, tell us, why did you leave?"  
  
        "I...I didn't do it on purpose. Merry, Pippin and I left on accident. We were in Farmer Maggot's crop and bumped into Frodo Baggins and Sam. And there was this Black Rider chasing us. We had to get Sam and Frodo to Bree and we did," and I found myself spilling my heart out about the last thirteen-months of my life.  
  
        I told them of meeting Strider and at Weathertop when Frodo was stabbed and how I hit my head. (Mum gasped at this, but I assured her the injury was well over a year old and nothing to worry about). Poppy and Tigerlily got excited when I spoke of Rivendell and the Elves and immediately wanted to know if they could borrow my Elven dresses.  
  
        I told them how I sneaked out into wilderness to f my friends and the caves of Moria. Mother had tears in her eyes when I told her of Gandalf falling, and the girls got happier when I spoke of Lorien and those Elves. I spoke of being captured by the Orcs, and getting separated from Merry and Pippin. The Riders of Rohan and meeting Eowyn and the girls wanted to borrow my human dresses. I told how I was trapped under ground during the Battle of Helm's Deep and how I had injured my leg, but Legolas healed me.  
  
I told them of loosing Pippin again and riding to battle for Middle Earth and how I had to dress as a man in order to fight. I told them I had finally found Pippin and a wounded Merry on the battle field. I spoke of the Black Gate and the great light once the ring was destroyed and how we had thousands of humans bowing down to five little hobbits.  
  
        "That was so beautiful," Mum dabbed the corner of her eyes.   
  
        Beautiful? Yes, I suppose it was. A long, beautiful and worthwhile journey.  
  
******   
  
        For the first time in a year, I lay on my soft, feathered bed. I slept in my own night ware, I had brushed my hair out with my brush, I had opened MY window and the moonlight was shinning on my face. I was home.  
  
        As I closed my eyes, I heard a small rustling outside my window. "Psst!" I rolled my head to the window to seeing a pair of dark green eyes watching me.  
  
        "What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to him.  
  
"Had to see you," he smiled, giving me a light kiss. "Did you get all the questions?"  
  
        "Yes, I'm told there is going to be a party in our honor tomorrow,"  
  
        He nodded. "I just had to see you tonight." He kissed me again. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
        "Goodnight," one last kiss before he disappeared from my window. I chewed on my thumb nail, happily as I went back to my bed. A worthwhile journey indeed.  
  
******  
  
         :: M'heart was all a flutter as I started down the dirt path to my house. I had sneaked over to her house millions of times before, but now... I could feel the grin on m'face. It was late, but I wasn't in the least bit tired.   
  
        When I had gotten home earlier that day, the only one in the house was m'youngest older sister Pervinca. She was so excited and shocked to see me that she fainted. I felt bad for laughin' but I couldn't help it! She had teased, tortured and avoided me the whole twenty-nine years of m'life and I'm only gone for thirteen months and she was happy to see me! I'd never understand my siblings.  
  
        When Ma got home she was carryin' several bags from market, and dropped them on the kitchen floor. I felt bad then because she had milk and some eggs that broke. Pearl and Pimpernel walked in right after and dropped their bags as well.  
  
        I had never gotten as much attention from them as I did within those precious moments I returned.   
  
        I continued down the path until I reached home. I walked through the front door and was stopped my Da, sitting in the den. "And where were you?" he asked me.  
  
        "Just went for a walk,"  
  
        "In the dead of night?" he exhaled from his smoked pipe.  
  
        "I had to check on somethin'," I shuffled my feet. I never felt confident around Da. He was normally yellin' at me or ignorin' me.   
  
        "You're mother would be worried if she found your bed empty. You know how she sometimes checks on you children,"  
  
        "I know," I quietly replied. My eyes were heavily fixed on the floor.  
  
        He chewed on the pipe and exhaled at the same time. "Go on lad. Head to bed."  
  
        "Yes, Da," I quickly went straight to m'room.  
  
        I lay in my bed, the first time in ages, my bed. While I was gone, Ma dinn'a touch anythin' in hopes that I'd return.  
  
        I heard my door creek open and I looked up. Ma was standin' in the doorway. "Did I wake you?" she asked. I shook my head and she walked a little further in. "Is everything okay? I didn't want to move anything or let Pervinca take over."  
  
        "It's fine Ma,"  
  
        "Good," she smiled. She came right up to the bed and pulled the sheets up to my shoulders, just like when I was a little boy. "Good night." And she kissed my forehead. "We missed you." Was all she answered before leavin' and closin' the door. I could hear her cryin' on the other side.  
  
        I rolled away to my window. The flutter in m'heart had went down a bit, my family had actually missed me.:: 


	2. We're Like Flowers in a Cage

Chapter Two  
  
We hadn't even been home for three months when Sam proposed to Rosie. And a month after that they were getting married. Their wedding was one of the most expected and awaiting events in the whole history of the Shire, and practically the entire Shire showed up as well.  
  
Rosie was absolutely radiant. She had a long, flowing white gown and had a multitude of different colored ribbons in her hair.  
  
I was standing right next to Pippin, as we clapped and watched the new husband and wife exchange their first kiss. Both were beaming ear to ear as they turned out to face the mass of applauding hobbits.  
  
Rosie had a bundle of white, yellow and blue flowers, tied together with a pink ribbon. She glanced at Sam for a moment before tossing the bouquet. All of the women had pushed and shoved to reach for the flying flowers, but only two hands reached them.  
  
My fingers grasped the stems and Pip had taken hold of the ribbon. We both stopped to look at each other. The clapping and amusement from the others seemed to disappear. His hand wiggled up to take mine.  
  
I suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everyone knew what it meant when you caught the bouquet at a wedding.  
  
  
  
"So," he started. He knew too.  
  
"Yes," I answered without hesitation.  
  
"Yes?" he repeated back at me. I excitedly nodded and leapt into his arms, still holding the flowers in one hand. I could feel him laughing as he slightly lifted me from the ground. I also heard Merry laughing at us, but I didn't care.   
  
******  
  
We walked down the dirt path, hand in hand. We had been informally engaged for over a month, but it didn't really feel real. Some people talked about it, since neither of us were even thirty-three yet. They figured it may not last.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"I want to show you somethin'," he took me off the path and past some brush. "Remember this?" he pulled my arm into a small clearing, where there were hundreds of tiny fireflies fluttering around.  
  
"Of course I do," I smiled. "I was the one that showed you in the first place."  
  
"Exactly," he smiled. "This was the very first place I ever kissed you,"  
  
"We were just children,"  
  
"I know, but I think that was the moment I first loved you," I felt my cheeks turning red and he held my hand. "That's why, I brought you here, to ask you," he got down on his knee. "If you really would marry me?" fireflies already started to land on the both of us.  
  
"Pippin," I breathed out and kneeled with him. "My answer is the same now as it was a month." A firefly landed on my nose. I leaned to him and kissed him. "And it will always be yes." He smiled and kissed me again.  
  
******  
  
-January, 1423, S.R.-  
  
:: "How do I look?" I nervously asked Merry as I looked at m'self in the mirror.  
  
"For the millionth time, fine," my cousin replied.  
  
I adjusted the belt around m'waist and ran the fingers over the velvet shirt, feelin' the threads of the white tree. I decided not to wear the gloves; there really wasn't any point in wearin' them. Besides, I wanted to feel her.   
  
I heard him get up from his chair and come up behind me. He set his hands on m'shoulder. "I know you're scared. But you don't have anything to worry about." He turned me round, and leaned close until our foreheads touched. "She loves you Pippin."  
  
"It's not that, it's, we're over. No more adventures for you and I,"  
  
He smiled at me and I felt his hand around my neck. "You don't need me anymore. And you're about ready to start your grandest adventure ever." He kissed my cheek and released me.  
  
The door opened and Sam entered. "It's time Pippin." ::  
  
******  
  
He held to my hand and stared deeply into my eyes. "I will love you, my whole life. You and no other."  
  
"And I you, no other and forever,"  
  
  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Took," the mayor said, closing his book.  
  
Pippin leaned in and softly kissed me. I felt myself smile as I pulled him closer. The hobbits in the crowd cheering, pulled me away and we smiled. I was smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt.  
  
I took a glance at my wedding guests. My mother was in the front, crying her eyes out, holding tightly to my father; Eglantine was also crying and holding to her husband. Our sisters were clapping, mine were throwing flower petals, his were just clapping.   
  
It wasn't as large as the Cotton-Gamgee wedding, but there were still a lot of guests. The Tooks, Brandybucks, Bagginses, Bolgers, Gamgees and Cottons. In the front row stood Frodo, Merry, Estella Bolger and the young Gamgees, Sam, Rosie and their daughter Elanor. Rosie was also growing large with a second child.   
  
I was wearing a pale-blue Elven dress, and he wore his velvet, Gondor armour, looking as handsome as ever. I was smiling so hard, and he was smiling too, just as hard as I was.   
  
I took the bouquet of multicolored flowers and tossed them into the crowd.  
  
Estella was the one that caught them. Merry's eyes grew wide in surprise as she jumped into his arms and graciously kissed him.  
  
I laughed and turned back to Pippin. "We're married now."  
  
I excitedly nodded and kissed him again. I was Mrs. Peregrin Took.  
  
-----  
  
Uck redid a chapter...again. Hope you all are enjoying. Please review! 


	3. Love was Raw and Young

ENDING UPDATED- 3/5  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When I opened my eyes, the moonlight was cutting its way through the room and covering our naked bodies. I watched him as he slept. My best friend for all these years. My husband...my husband. I let out a light sigh. Peregrin Took was now MY husband. It was so odd that he was my husband. Never in my life I could have fathomed being married, especially to him.  
  
Not only was he my husband, but he was now my lover. That was indeed an odd transformation. I thought it would have been awkward the first time that we made love, but it wasn't. I knew this man, knew his heart and was completely at ease when I was with him.  
  
Of course I was nervous though. It's a big step to take in one's life. Taking a vow and promising to be true and faithful to a person is one thing, but to let them be physically connected, letting them physically touch you in ways that no other man has touched you is a completely different story, and an even bigger step than the wedding. But it was a step that I wanted to take with him.  
  
After the long and joyous reception, which had practically the whole Shire, we arrived at our little hobbit hole. He lifted me off my feet and carried me into the room.  
  
"Welcome home, Mrs. Took," he said.  
  
I smiled and kissed him. "Mmm. Mrs. Took, I love the sound of that,"   
  
"Mrs. Took," he said again, kissing me and putting me down. I grabbed his hand and started to led him down the hallway to the 'master bedroom'. "You sure?" he had asked. I didn't reply, but nodded and shut the door. Each kiss had me melting on the inside and each kiss brought us inches (loosing clothing along the way) closer to the bed until I found myself bare and on the mattress.  
  
  
  
I knew that he had been nervous too, for he was trembling, and avoiding looking directly at my body. I placed my hand on the side of his face. "Pippin, we're married now."  
  
"I know," his voice was quivering.  
  
"It's okay," I charmed. I watched him, very shakily, remove his eyes from my gaze and travel down my body, eyeing the curves, then looking back at me.  
  
"You're so beautiful," and he kissed me hard with passion.  
  
It was a new excitement from him that I had never experienced before, but I was liking it.  
  
His fingers ran over my skin, tracing my chest, going down my stomach and legs. He made a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my lips. Every moment was bringing out an unknown zeal in the both of us, with passion just taking over. I kissed at his shoulders and chest, gently nipping the skin. He softly chuckled and caught my lips before I could nip again. I smiled, returning the kiss.  
  
He hovered over me, watching my chest rise and fall. As he parted my legs, he paused and looked into my eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
I put my hand around his neck, bringing him close to me and purred into his ear: "Take me Peregrin."  
  
At first, it hurt a bit, stretching and poking at muscles that hadn't been used or touched before, but it gradually got smoother and more comfortable.  
  
Afterwards, both of us sweat-drenched and a tad exhausted, his body still partially lay on top of mine. His head rest on my chest and gently rose with each breath I took. My hands rested in the mess of light hair and I softly kissed the top of his head. "I love you," he told me.  
  
"I love you too," and that's how we fell asleep.  
  
But now I could feel soreness in my lower abdomen and between my legs. He peacefully sleeping. I rubbed my stomach, hoping to relieve some of the pain.   
  
"What are you doin'?" he asked. The movement of the mattress had woken him.  
  
"Nothing," I replied attempting to remove my hand before he saw.  
  
Unfortunately he did catch my hand sneaking away. "What's wrong?" his voice full of concern.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little bit sore,"  
  
"I'm sorry," he lowered his head.  
  
I had to smile. "It's not your fault dear." I tilted his chin up. "Well, actually it is," he cracked a small grin. "But it'll get better."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
I nodded. "Now go back to sleep,"  
  
"Come here," he moved an arm, so I would be able to get closer. I lay be head on his chest and my arm over his stomach. He took the sheets to cover my back and his lower half.   
  
"Goodnight," I closed my eyes as his hand went up to play with my hair.  
  
"I love you, Wisteria Took,"  
  
Took. I smiled. "I love you too, Peregrin Took."  
  
******  
  
-March, 1423, S.R.-  
  
"Momma, Momma!" I opened the yellow door and let little Elanor Gamgee run in a head of me. "Momma!"   
  
"Shh, honey," Rosie crept out of the back room, holding her swelled belly. Elanor ran to her mother Elanor ran to her mother and wrapped her little arms around Rosie's legs. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes!" she did her best to whisper, but little children always let excitement over take them. "Auntie Wist and I picked flowers and, and chased butterflies and went to the river and, and saw froggies!"   
  
Rosie smiled and lifted her daughter. "She wasn't too much trouble?"  
  
"No," I smiled. "We had lots of fun."  
  
"Momma, where's Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Out in the garden," Elanor wiggled down from Rosie and dashed out the front door. "You're sure she wasn't-"  
  
"She was wonderful," it hurt to watch the little girl.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" I nodded at sat at the table. She took the kettle off the fire and poured us both cups. "I really appreciate you taking her out. I needed to get some sleep.  
  
"Not a problem," I sipped on some tea.  
  
"That's-" she paused to hold her stomach a moment. "Sorry. Kicks." She sat across from me.  
  
I saw and watched mother holding her stomach, and talking to the unborn child and I felt a large sinking feeling. Tears rimmed on my eyes and I could feel them falling out.   
  
"Wisteria? What's wrong?"   
  
-----  
  
UPDATED A/N   
  
Okay, when I start using dates and months, if I get something wrong, pleaes tell me, in a nice way. thanks  
  
Do you like how this is going so far? I hope so, I'm not even sure myself, so be sure to tell me in your reviews okay?  
  
Oh and I forgot, the last chapter the exchanged weddings vows I sort of borrowed from the movie "Braveheart" and the title was from a song and so is this one. 


	4. I smiled

Chapter Four  
  
I had gotten up before him and got dressed. Before leaving I placed a kiss on his cheek and headed out. When I got back, he was gone. He left a note saying something about going to the field with Merry.   
  
In some ways my husband wasn't the same man he was as when we left the Shire five years ago. None of us were the same, but he, who used to get into trouble and be so carefree, was no a bit more stable and put more thought into his actions before carrying them out, but I would still get random notes and hear stories of two hobbits in Farmer Maggot's crop.  
  
I discarded the note into the fire that I had a kettle resting over. I sat a cup on the table and poured myself some tea. As I sat, the front door opened and Pippin came in. I inconspicuously took a very, small leather satchel out of my pocket and placed it next to the cup.  
  
"Mornin'," he kissed me on the check before taking some bread off the table and sitting on the other side. "You were gone when I woke up."  
  
I nodded and started to unfold the leather. "I went to see Rosie."  
  
"How's she doin' with the baby?"  
  
"Fine," I started to sprinkle the herbs in my tea.  
  
He scrunched his eyebrows. "What's that?"  
  
"Just some nettles and dandelion," I coyly replied and slowly started to stir in my cup. I bit down on my lip almost hard enough to cause bleeding. I had to tell him sooner or later... "It's, uh, it's supposed to be good for, uh, for expectant mothers."  
  
"I think I remember hearin' about that..." he trailed off once he had gotten the hint. I stopped my stirring and kept my eyes on the table. "Wist," was all he uttered.  
  
I slowly rose my head and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Gonna have a baby Pippin."  
  
There was an almost awkward silence until suddenly he leapt across the table and kissed me. "This is great!" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"You're not upset or anything?"  
  
He pulled away. "Of course not!" his face had been painted with over ecstatic glee. "This is just...it's..." he stopped his blabbering and slowly moved his hand to my stomach, but paused.  
  
"You can touch," I smiled. He placed his hand on my belly, right where it was growing.  
  
"Right there," he gasped.  
  
"Yes, right there," more tears. He hugged me, but kept his hand on my stomach and I could feel him sniffle back a sob. I would let my doubts work themselves out later.  
  
******  
  
"Pippin, please," I tugged on his sleeve. Someone he had persuaded me to go out to the Green Dragon with him, despite my upset stomach.  
  
"Come on, Wisteria," he begged. "They're goin' find out soon anyway."  
  
I watched his large, green eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."  
  
"Great," he stood on top a table with a mug in his hand. "Can I have everyone's attention?"  
  
The patrons paused a bit, perhaps expecting a song or drunken toast. "What will it be this time?" Fatty Bolger asked. " 'To the Bottle'?"  
  
"No!" Pippin spat to the drunken hobbit. "As many of you know, my wife, Wisteria and I have been married for three months now, in fact most of you showed up at the reception and well," he reached down and took my hand. "And there's no point puttin' it off any longer, I'm goin' to be a dad!" there was a small gasp followed by a gap of silence before the crowed cheered for us. I could see that some of them were weary of the idea of Peregrin Took being a father.  
  
He jumped off the table and planted a large, happy kiss on my lips. "In honor of this blessed event." Mr. Cotton said. "You, Mr. Took, get a free mug on the house! Rosie, take it over for him!" Rosie nodded and did as she was told.  
  
"Here you go, Pip," she smiled and handed him the drink.  
  
Merry, Sam, and Frodo (along with some other hobbits) came over to Pippin, shaking his hand and congratulating me.  
  
"Scary thought the day Pippin would be fathering a child," Sam laughed.   
  
"Pip's finally growing up," Merry rested a hand on his cousin's shoulder.  
  
"You boys are acting like Pippin's the only one involved!" Rosie told. "Wisteria's the one doing all the work. Pippin actually did very little."  
  
The boys laughed at Rosie's remark and jostled him a bit, then Frodo focused on me. "A toast to Wisteria," he picked up his mug.  
  
"Wisteria!" the patrons repeated. I felt my cheeks flushing red as I tried to look away.  
  
"And the new baby!" Fatty announced. "May he be as good looking as his mother, but smarter than his father!" again the crowd laughed and took sips of their ales.   
  
Pippin sat down next to me, taking my hand as costumers came to speak and congratulate us. Some said we were one of the fastest couples to start off a family.  
  
Rosie took a seat on the other side from be. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"A little," I exhaled. "Just incredibly nervous. I don't even feel like a wife. I just, I feel that we've just been having one very long sleep over...I'm only thirty-one, Rosie."  
  
She sympathetically smiled at me and placed a hand on mine. "You have nothing to worry for. Pippin will make a grand father, and once you really feel that baby, you'll feel better." She had one hand on her belly. I tried smiling back, but I still felt a sinking feeling inside.  
  
******  
  
  
  
She was distant the whole night, and dinn'a even talk to me until we got home.  
  
"Wisteria," I asked. She sat on the edge of the bed, back facin' me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, standin' and blowin' a candle out before crawlin' next to me.   
  
"I know you're lyin'," I told her. She wasn't facin' me. "Please, talk to me. We never kept anythin' from each other before."  
  
She slowly rolled to me. "I'm scared Pippin." I could see the moonlight reflectin' in her tears.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We...we haven't even gotten time to be used to being married yet and, there's a baby Pippin. A baby in six months, and I don't even know-"  
  
"Shh," I softly kissed her. "We don't need to know anythin' right now. Just get some rest, okay?" she nodded and I kissed her forehead. She rolled away from me and to the window.  
  
I dinn'a know what to say to her, to make her feel better or to make her doubts go away. The more I thought about it, the more scared I was gettin'. I dinn'a want to think of it anymore that night.  
  
I just put my arm around her waist and she put her hand over mine. I smiled.  
  
-----  
  
Woo I'm proud of myself the chapters are long! LOL. Hope you liked it!  
  
PS- Chapter Three was tweaked a bit. I changed it that Rosie hadn't given birth to baby Frodo yet. 


	5. Hobbit mothers love grandchildren

Chapter Five  
  
"This is so wonderful!" Mum exclaimed when Pippin and I told her of the news. We sat at the den table, while Mum, and Eglantine Took gushed. Pippin was silent, but our mothers were completely ecstatic. Hobbit mothers liked grandchildren. "And oh, this baby will be born in December."   
  
"Mum," I sighed.   
  
"Don't give me that 'sigh'," she scolded, but still in a singsongy voice. "We have to get your house ready. And you," she pointed to Pippin. He looked up at her, slightly frightened. "No more smoking and no more getting into trouble down with Father Maggot."  
  
"She's right, Peregrin," Eglantine agreed.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Foxburr," he quietly replied.   
  
"This is just," Mum wiped her brow. "This is just so wonderful. I've dreamt of the day for my first grandchild."  
  
"I just never imagined this young," Eglantine spoke, but still in a happy voice. "We must have a shower."  
  
"Ma," Pippin tried. "The baby-"  
  
"The baby's not even coming for another six months-" I tried, but the grandmother's to-be wouldn't listen to our pleas.  
  
"You must get Estella to be the midwife-"  
  
"Make sure to rest-"  
  
"And eat well-"  
  
"No more smoking, Peregrin-"  
  
And they went on like that for hours until I told them I had some business to attend to. Pippin and I walked in silence on the way back to our home. "That' was horrid." I said."  
  
"Not as bad as I thought,"  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"She dinn'a yell at me for gettin' making you with at thirty-one," he joked. I had to smile. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise," he kissed me.  
  
******  
  
:: She was sleepin' an' all I could do was watch her stomach rise an' fall. Her stomach was gettin' bigger each day an' now I could see a lump where the baby was growin'. I was always touchin' her belly, just feelin' that baby beneath her skin. When I did she would get jittery and push m'hand away. It hurt when she did.  
  
"Pip?" she asked, wakin' up and pushin' my hand away.   
  
"Why do you do that?" I finally asked. "Not let me touch you?"  
  
"Pippin," she pushed herself up. "Things are just...different now."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We're not children anymore. We...we have to grow up now. We can't go around playing in the fields or, or stay up to watch the stars or make love everynight! There's going to be a baby!" she pushed further away from me and stood in the open room. "Everyone...everyone keeps talking about how it's such a wonderful occasion this and such a blessed event and how I should be proud and happy! Your mother, my mother, Rosie, Estella the whole blasted Shire keeps talking about it, but no one cares how I feel! And you do it too! You go to the Green Dragon! And you drink a mug of ale in celebration, but no one! No one cares how I'm feeling!" tears were freely fallin' down her face and she put her hands over her mouth to help stop the sobbin'.  
  
I dinn'a know what to do. How to make her feel better. All I could do was sit up and coax her to come to me. Even though she was screamin' and cryin' at me, she willingly came into my open arms and sobbed harder. I ran my fingers along her hair. "Do you not want the baby?"  
  
"I don't know," she sniffled and pushed away. "I feel it inside of me, growing bigger each day. Needing more and more of my energy and time. And..." she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Are you mad at me for doin' this to you?" she shook her head. I let out a sigh. "What do you want me to do? I mean, I hate seein' you like this. Knowin' that, that I did this to you and...you'd think this would be eaiser."  
  
"What would?"  
  
"Bein' married," I tried smilin' at her.  
  
"Well, we didn't really get a chance to be married now did we?" she wiped some tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
"Do you love me?" I quietly asked, fearin' the answer.  
  
She stopped her snifflin' at looked at me. "What?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I shrugged. "I've always loved you."  
  
I slowly reached out and put my hand over the small lump in her belly. She didn't push away, but put her hand over mine. ::  
  
----  
  
I hope you like. Sorry for lack of updates school and all that jazz. 


	6. Never the Same

Chapter Six  
  
People had been going in and out of the Gamgee home all day, to greet the new baby. My own stomach was now starting to show a little bit, but not entirely noticeable.  
  
Pippin and I walked into the Gamgee hole just as some of Rosie's relatives were brushing pass. They nodded at us as we continued down the hall.  
  
"Auntie Wist!" Elanor came tumbling down the hallway, followed by Sam. She wrapped her tiny arms around my legs and placed her head against my side. I smiled and ran my fingers along her hair. "Are you here to see the baby?"  
  
"Yes," I nodded.   
  
"He's so small!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Honey," Sam whispered. "Keep it down, your mum needs to rest." Elanor released me and ran to Sam.  
  
"How is she?" I asked.  
  
"Fine," he nodded. "She's tired. Everyone's been coming in, checking on her," he picked Elanor up. "Would you like to see her?"  
  
"If she doesn't mind," I answered.  
  
"Sam?" Rosie weakly called from the bedroom. Elanor wiggled away and ran to her mother.  
  
"I'll be there, Rosie," Sam answered. "Come on, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." He started down the hall and we followed. When we got to the bedroom, Sam went to a chair next to the bed where Rosie lay; Elanor sat on the foot of the bed.  
  
"Wisteria," Rosie smiled.   
  
"We brought you this," Pippin spat out, holding the loaf of sweet bread wrapped in a cloth.   
  
"Thank you," she breathed out, very quietly. Pippin put the bread on a table next to the door. "I'm glad that you two came. It's just been mostly family and it makes Elanor so happy to see you."  
  
"Are you feeling better?" I asked.  
  
  
  
She nodded, and almost painstakingly lifted her hand to point to the cradle next to the bed. "He's so beautiful."  
  
"What did you name him?" Pippin inquired.  
  
"Frodo," Sam told.   
  
"Just like Uncle Frodo!" Elanor excitedly told.  
  
"Shh, Elanor," Sam gently ordered. "Don't want to wake the baby."  
  
"Sorry, Daddy,"  
  
"She's fine, Sam" Rosie said. I could tell that she was struggling to get awake.  
  
"We should let you get some rest," I offered. "We'll stop by maybe tomorrow, just to check in." Pippin left, but I stayed a moment. "Congratulations."   
  
"Thank you," she smiled again, but she slowly closed her eyes.   
  
"Bye Auntie Wist," Elanor waved.  
  
"Thank you for stopping by," Sam said.   
  
"Not a problem. Tell her again that we're happy for the three of you."  
  
  
  
"I will,"  
  
And I left the room, down the hall and outside, shutting the yellow door behind me. I put my hand over my belly.   
  
"Is she sleepin'?" Pippin asked me, reaching his hand out. I nodded. "How are you doin'?"  
  
"Fine," my hand was still on my stomach. "The baby was so small..." I trailed off when I saw Frodo Baggins entering the Gamgee home. Before he walked into the house, he glanced at us and gave us a wave. The sunlight sparkled in his ample eyes, but the once bright blue was tinted with a hint of grey.   
  
"It's like after his parents died,"  
  
I turned my head back to Pippin and we started to walk. "You weren't even born when his parents died."  
  
"I know. Merry told me. He said that Frodo used to be happier,"  
  
I nodded. I knew that Frodo wasn't nor would he ever be the same again.  
  
------  
  
This chapter serves a purpose and you'll see in the next one. I don't know about years and months and such, I'm taking the years of the children born from the family trees and using the actions from the movie. 


	7. Not all tears are an evil

Chapter Seven  
  
"Have you thought of any names?" Rosie asked me as she and I strolled through the market place. She had Elanor holding on to her hand and baby Frodo was at home with Sam.  
  
"No," I sighed, glancing down at my belly, which was almost twice as large as it was the previous month. Just three more to go.  
  
"Name it after Uncle Merry," Elanor suggested. "No one named a baby Merry yet."  
  
"Well, what if I have a little girl?"  
  
"You can name her after Momma," the girl swung her arm back and forth with you mothers. Rosie and I both smiled.  
  
"I'll think about that,"  
  
"Uncle Frodo!" Elanor suddenly yelled when she saw Frodo Baggins at the end of the street. He saw us and started to walk, Elanor wiggled away from Rosie and ran into his arms.  
  
The few times that he smiled or laughed was when he was around her. His eyes lit up, as the once used to, but as soon as she was out of sight, he was back to the dull gleam.  
  
"He wants to see us tomorrow," I said, watching Frodo with the little girl.  
  
"I know," Rosie replied. "You're taking Bilbo to the elves."  
  
I nodded. Somehow I felt that it would more than that.  
  
******  
  
   
  
//Bilbo once told me his part in this tale would end...that each of us must come and go in the telling. Bilbo's story was now over. There would be no more journeys for him. Say for one.\\  
  
        - Frodo Baggins, 1423, S.R.  
  
        Frodo Baggins was still living at Bag End when the Elves had sent the word they had a spot for Bilbo on the last ship to leave Middle Earth.  
  
        Those of us who knew Frodo, knew that he was never the same after our journey. On the outside he seem like the same, happy-go-lucky hobbit that would sit in the forest and read, or help with chores around the house, but we knew.   
  
        He spent much of his time, trying to be as he once was. He would go town meetings, go to everyone's birthday party, spend nights at the Green Dragon with us, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be what he once was. But there was one thing, we all knew he had actual pleasure in.   
  
        He loved playing with the children, mostly with little Elanor and baby Frodo. Our Frodo would sit with Elanor and listen to her little stories, and take her to play in the yard. He also played with the other children of the Shire. And they loved playing with him. Many of the children called him 'Frodo the Nine-fingered', but my children would never meet him.  
  
        We had our ponies out in the town square, waiting for Gandalf to come with Bilbo. Frodo would be accompanying his Uncle in the carriage while the four of us rode.  
  
        I held to the reins and ran my hand along Cricket's smooth neck. She bobbed her head; she was antsy and ready to go.  
  
        "Are you all right to travel?" Pippin asked, coming beside me, putting a hand on my swollen stomach. Since that one fight we had, I permitted him to touch my stomach, and when he did I felt fuzzy and happy on the inside.  
  
        "Yes," I put a hand on his. "Besides, Frodo really wanted me to come," he agreed and kissed me. I held to the horn of the saddle. "I just need some help getting on."  
  
******  
  
        We traveled down the dirt path that led right from The Shire to the harbor. Pippin helped me off the horse, and the six of us and Gandalf walked to the dock. Frodo and Sam were helping Bilbo down the stone path.   
  
        Waiting for us was a white boat, and three Elves, Lord Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
        "Here is a sight that I have never seen before." Bilbo gasped.  
  
        "The power of the three rings is ended," Galadriel told. "This time has come for the Dominion of Men."  
  
        "I Aear can ven na mar," Elrond said.  
  
        Bilbo chuckled, and wiggled away from Frodo and Sam. "I think I'm quiet ready for another adventure," and with cane in hand, he hobbled down the path, and was escorted onto the boat with the Elves.  
  
        And now the moment we had been secretly dreading. Gandalf was going with them. "Farewell, my brave Hobbits. My work is no finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, come the end of our Fellowship." I could feel the tears in my eyes and I heard Merry and Pippin sniffling. "I will not say 'do not weep'. For not all tears are an evil," those words would haunt my memory for the rest of my days. The wizard walked towards the boat, but stopped. "It is time, Frodo."  
  
        I knew it. Deep down and painfully, I knew it.  
  
        Frodo turned to us.  
  
        "What does he mean?" Sam questioned.  
  
        "We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved, but not for me,"  
  
        Sam was already crying. "You don't mean that. You can't leave."  
  
        Frodo took a red leather book, Bilbo's book, from his cloak and handed it to him. "The last pages are for you, Sam."  
  
        I covered my mouth, to hold back the sob in my throat, but tears were still freely pouring down my face. This couldn't be happening. Frodo couldn't leave. He was apart of all of us and now...  
  
        Frodo hugged Merry first. We were all crying, and each one of us crying harder than the first. Pippin was after Merry and finally he came to me. I wanted to tell him how much I would miss him, but words wouldn't form, my lips could move.  
  
          
  
        After all we had been through, growing up down the road, Weathertop, the death of Boromir, Gandalf. This was a Hobbit that we had all grown up with. We had all spent time together at the Green Dragon, drinking and laughing at the drunken patrons, we would occasionally have a meal or to at Bag End.  
  
        He smiled at me, with his large blue eyes and pulled me into his arms. I let out small, silent sobs. If it hadn't been for him and this journey, I don't think I could have ever realized or come to terms with my feelings for my now husband and he probably would have married someone like Diamond of Long Cleeve.  
  
        Frodo pulled away and was still weakly smiling. He placed and hand on my stomach, and for the first time, my baby kicked. "Take care of this."  
  
        All I could do was nod. He softly touched my chin before moving on to Sam  
  
        Oh Sam! I could not even possibly describe the sorrow that poor Samwise was going through.  
  
        We didn't know what had happened with Frodo and Sam along their journey, but whatever it was, they were entirely bonded together. And now...  
  
        Frodo embraced Sam tightly, we could see Sam sobbing. When Frodo pulled away, he placed a blessing kiss on top of Sam's head. They both looked at each other, before Frodo turned as went to Gandalf.  
  
        The Hobbit and the wizard walked up the plank and onto the boat, but Frodo stopped. He looked back at us, and smiled. For the first time, he looked...happy. That spark that once gave life into those sapphire blue eyes was back and he was at peace.   
  
And that's how I'll always remember, dear sweet, Frodo. Standing there on the dock, giving us that one last smile.  
  
        The ship began to sail off into the West, right into the horizon. Sam just stood there and watched, until the ship was out of sight. "Come on Sam." I touched his shoulder. "Let's go," he watched a few more minutes before listening to me.  
  
        Pippin held my hand and we headed home.  
  
******  
  
        I sat on the red, comfy chair in the den, in front of the fire. Sitting on the mantle were a few vases with flowers in them, and some other knickknacks. Hanging above the fire place was Pippin's sword of Gondor.  
  
        I set my hands on my stomach, and watched the flames and let out a heavy sigh, stretching out my arms, then put them back on my belly.   
  
Just three more months. I felt the soft walloping coming from my child and I smiled, with a tear running down my cheek. "Pippin," I called. "Come feel the baby kick."  
  
"What?" he answered coming out of the kitchen, with a piece of bread in his hands.  
  
"The baby, it's kicking,"  
  
  
  
His jaw dropped slightly and he moved to kneel next to me. His hand hovered over my stomach a bit as if he was scared to touch me.   
  
"Pippin," I laughed and took his hands, placing both of them on my belly. A second later the baby kicked again. I was beaming from ear-to-ear with tears rolling off my chin. His eyes were fixated on his hands.  
  
  
  
"I feel it," he finally breathed out. "This is...it's really, real," he was smiling as well, with a tear on his face.  
  
"Oh, Pippin," I grabbed his face and gave him a full passionate kiss.   
  
"I love you," he replied, in the middle of the kiss.  
  
I laughed. "I love you too."  
  
------  
  
Yes, some of that was the last chapter of "Shades of Grey" but tweaked. 


	8. You're the Closest to Heaven, That I'll ...

Chapter Eight  
  
::I paced wildly back and forth in the den. Rosie an' Estella had been runnin' in and out the past hours, with towels, water and anythin' else that a woman in labor would need.   
  
She had been cryin' out in pain several times. My stomach would churn when I would hear my lover, my best friend, screamin' and occasionally cursin' my name and swearin'' I'd never be allowed to touch her again.  
  
"How could I do this to her, Merry?"  
  
  
  
"Do what?"   
  
  
  
Merry was in the corner, readin' a book. He had tried smokin' earlier, but Estella wouldn't allow it. When we first found out there was a baby, Estella banned me from smokin' at all! She said I was only allowed to once the baby came, but I could only do it outside and never ever, under any circumstances around the baby or any room the baby may come in contact with.  
  
  
  
"That!" I pointed to the door. "What was I thinking! The weddin' night, the night after that and after that...."  
  
  
  
Merry stopped readin' and finally look up at me. "Wait...*every* night?"  
  
  
  
I ceased pacin' and folded my arms and shyly replied (while lookin' at the floor) "Well...for the most part."  
  
His eyes grew wide with awe and his jaw slightly dropped. "That's um...that's quiet impressive Pip."  
  
"I'm such a fool!" I went back to pacin'. "This is all my fault! She's in so much pain!"  
  
  
  
The door opened and I could hear Rosie (or maybe it was Estella) say 'take these' and Ivy came runnin' out with bloody towels. She paused to look at me, but kept runnin'.   
  
  
  
My face frowned and I paced even faster and ran my hands through my hair. "Will you calm down?" Merry asked, not lookin' away from his book.   
  
  
  
"Calm down? All that blood Merry!" I pointed to the door. "All those towels! and the waitin'..."  
  
  
  
"Pippin, it's part of the whole process. Remember when we were in Fagorn Forest, and I told you about when you were born?"  
  
  
  
"Yes..."  
  
  
  
"You just need to be calm, I promise that she's fine,"  
  
  
  
I dinn'a care how my cousin was tryin' to comfort me. I went back to my pacin' until the door opened again. It was Rosie. She had sweat drippin' from her forehead and sleeves were rolled up past her elbow. I jumped at the sight of the blood on her apron. "She's fine." Rosie smiled. "You can see her now." I looked to Merry, almost askin' for permission.  
  
  
  
"Go and see her, you silly fool!" he laughed. I smiled and walked into the room.::  
  
  
  
****  
  
I saw him at the door. As soon as our eyes met the tears that he had been trying to hold back, welded and rolled down his cheeks. "Hey." My voice was soft and weak. He quickly approached me and took my hand.   
  
  
  
"Are you feelin' all right?"  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
His other hand brushed back strands of flyaway hair back in place. "I was so worried..." he choked. "The blood..." some more tears escaped and he was no longer trying to hold them back.  
  
  
  
He held tighter my hand and his face was stained with tears. I brought him closer to me and whispered into his ear. "I will not say 'do not weep, for not all tears are evil." He smiled but still cried. "We have a baby Pippin."  
  
  
  
"I'm a father?"  
  
  
  
"Congratulations," Estella approached him with a small bundle wrapped in a fresh white sheet. "Take her."  
  
  
  
"Her?" he looked at me as Estella handed him our baby.  
  
  
  
"Yes, silly," I attempted to laugh.   
  
  
  
"Come on girls," Rosie ushered Estella and Ivy out of the room.  
  
"She's so beautiful, Wisteria,"  
  
  
  
I nodded. It was becoming harder to speak and keep my eyes open. "I'm so tired."  
  
  
  
"I know," was all he could seem to say. His eyes were heavily fixed on the baby. "I love you, Wisteria." He kissed my hand.  
  
  
  
"Me too," and I was out.  
  
****  
  
:: "I guess it's just you an' me then," I said to the tiny babe in my arms. "You gave me a scare. I'm not used to seein'...well, I've never been a dad before...and now," the baby was slowly fallin' asleep. "I'll watch out for you. Always." I placed my thumb under her tiny hand and softly kissed the tiny fingers.   
  
I could feel the tears in my eyes.   
  
I was a father. ::  
  
-----  
  
Short? Yes? No? I don't know. All I know was this was written months ago, during like Chapter 34 of "Shades of Grey" Anywho. Thank you for your encouraging reviews! Keep them coming.  
  
PS- Chapter title is from the Goo-Goo Doll song "Iris" 


	9. She needs a name

Chapter Eight  
  
My fuzzed mind, slowly started to wake and I could hear soft singing coming from the other end of the room, near the window. At first the words were quiet and I couldn't understand them, but as soon as I began opening my eyes, the lyrics were clear.  
  
" 'The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road as gone, and I must follow if I can'," then humming. I smiled when I saw Pippin holding the little babe and gently swaying her. " 'Pursuing it with weary feet, until it joins some larger way, where many paths and errands meet. And whiter then? I cannot stay."  
  
"I love it when you sing," I spoke up. My voice was weak and almost silent.  
  
Pippin let out a small gasp and turned to face me, with the baby. He immediately smiled. "Mornin'. We were waitin' for you to wake up."   
  
I tried to push myself up a bit, but felt pain tear through my entire body.  
  
"Take it easy," he told, seeing the anguish on my face.   
  
I ignored him until I was up and leaning against the head board. "How is she?"  
  
"She's perfect," he beamed. "She looks like you," he sat next to me and I could see the baby, who was barley awake. "Here." he set her in my open arms.  
  
"Oh..." was the only sound that escaped my lips. Her ears were so tiny, her hands...everything about her was small. I held onto her small fingers and lightly brushed my lips against them. "She's going to have your eyes."  
  
He smiled and softly kissed me. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little bit," I replied, unable to look away.  
  
"The family is stoppin' by tomorrow, and Rosie left some herbs for your tea," he disappeared a moment and the baby started to cry.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, Baby," I told. "Are you hungry? I suppose so, you haven't eaten." Pippin promptly returned with my tea in one hand and a glass bottle with milk in the other.  
  
"Estella says you can nurse her startin' tomorrow," I nodded and took the bottle, giving it to the baby. He sat on a chair next to the bed. "She needs a name."  
  
"I know," I sighed. "We didn't even think about it."  
  
"Flower names are most common," he noted, running a finger lightly across her head.  
  
"Too common," I almost scoffed. "You give me one flower name that hasn't been used ten or twelve times in this Shire."   
  
He moved to sit right next to me. "We spent thirteen months out in the world, seein' things no one here has even dreamed of. We could name her after somethin' out there."  
  
The proposition amused me. He was right of course. We saw Ents (well he did), exotic flowers, Elves, Big Folk...  
  
"Eowyn," I mused.   
  
"Perfect," he answered without hesitation. He kissed me again.  
  
******  
  
I had stayed in bed all day and through the night. Eowyn was up at least five times crying. I would start to get up, but Pippin stopped me and took care of it. I was now standing, holding her in my arms, watching out the window at the fresh snow on the ground.  
  
Suddenly I heard the front door open and the gibbering question of 'where is she?' said by two new grandmothers. Moments later I had Mum and Eglantine in my room, letting at a gasp when they saw me.  
  
"Oh Wisteria!" Mum gushed and came towards me. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Oh, she has Peregrin's eyes," Eglantine commented.  
  
"That's a Bramble nose," Mum said.  
  
"And those ears!"  
  
I could hear Pippin talking to Father and Paladin in the den. Our sisters started to appear at the door, trying to peer in. Poppy pushed her way through, followed by Tigerlily, Ivy and the Tooks.  
  
"She's squishy," Poppy told me.  
  
"I think she's cute," Pearl said.  
  
"Now girls," Mum ordered. "Let's give Wisteria some space." They all backed up, but only an inch.  
  
"Actually, it's time for me to put her down for her nap," they sighed. "You can see her again tomorrow." I almost regretted saying that, that meant they would all be over here again.  
  
******  
  
:: Da and Fastolph shook my hand in congratulations, but were quiet afterwards. Da was slightly disappointed I dinn'a have a son and I knew Fastolph was weary about bein' around a man who impregnated his eldest daughter.  
  
Thankfully Ma, Blossom and the girls came out, with disappointment on their faces. I panicked. "Is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine," Ma answered. "She's just putting the baby down for a nap."  
  
"Didn't you two give her a name?" Pearl asked, running her finger along the bannister.  
  
"Of course we did," I snapped back. How foolish did she think I was?   
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Eowyn,"   
  
"Eowyn?" Pearl repeated back.  
  
"It's the name of the Big Folk," Pimpernel proudly stated. She was always showing off how much she knew of the outside world.  
  
"She was a Lady of Rohan," Wisteria announced upon comin' into the den. "And a good friend."  
  
"A flower name would have been nice," Ma pointed out. "But Eowyn is beautiful, just the same." She smiled.  
  
"So we can't see the baby anymore?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Not today," Wisteria replied. "She needs to rest."  
  
"Well, then I'm going out to play," Poppy announced, taking her scarf and wrappin' tight around her neck. She was followed by Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca and Tigerlily.   
  
"I suppose we should be going then," Ma said. She kissed me and Wisteria and linked arms with Da. He said one last congratulation before headin' out. Blossom and Fastolph did the same.  
  
"Thank goodness that is over," I sighed, sittin' down in m'chair in front of the fire place.  
  
"They're coming back tomorrow," Wisteria sadly said.   
  
"Come sit with me," I asked. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and moved to sit on my lap. "I love you so much."   
  
She only smiled and kissed me. :: 


	10. Second Verse, Same as the First

Chapter Ten  
  
"I missed this so much," he mumbled into my neck.  
  
"Shh, she's sleeping," he softly chuckled and kissed me.  
  
It had been two months, and Eowyn was finally soundly sleeping through the night. He ran a hand up my side, sending chills through my body. "I was thinkin'..." he began. "Do you want another one?" he stopped to look at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think she needs a little brother or sister?"  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" I lifted myself up. He nodded. "Pippin, she's only two months old."  
  
"I know," he replied, using one hand to scratch the back of his head and one to balance himself. "I was a lot younger than my sisters growin' up, that's why I played with you an' Merry an'...you know we dinn'a even talk about havin' kids before Eowyn, she just sort of happened."  
  
"How many did you want to have?" He shrugged. "I tell you what, we'll just see what happens."  
  
"Half the fun is tryin'," he grinned before kissing me again.  
  
******  
  
June 1424, SR  
  
::Eowyn giggled as I softly tickled her stomach. A cool breeze thankfully cut through the thick, humid summer air, brushin' my hair outt'a my face and givin' Eowyn a small break from the heat. She laughed harder I blew onto her stomach.  
  
"Uncle Pip!" I heard a little girl call. I looked away from my daughter, seein' Wisteria walkin' up with Rosie, Elanor and baby Frodo.  
  
  
  
Elanor came rushing through the front gate, and barely stopping to look over my shoulder, watching Eowyn kick her chubby legs and laugh. "She's getting big."  
  
  
  
"Yup," I replied, moving to sittin' down, and holdin' Eowyn in my arms. "She gonna be catchin' up to you soon."  
  
"Momma says Frodo's getting big too,"  
  
"That he is,"  
  
Rosie, baby Frodo and Wisteria made through the gate. "How was she?" Wisteria asked. Without an answer, she scooped Eowyn into her arms. Wisteria had become most attached to the baby in the last months.  
  
"She was fine," I placed a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Come on, Elanor," Rosie called. Elanor jumped up and went to her mother. "We'll see you tomorrow, Wisteria." Rosie called as she cut across the yard. Elanor gave me a large wave and Wisteria went for the house.  
  
"How are you feelin'?" I asked as we ducked into the house.  
  
"Better," she placed Eowyn on the floor, with her favorite stuffed doll. "I got more herbs today and the stomach pains are subsiding." She sat in the large red chair that sat in front of Eowyn.  
  
"What do you think it'll be?" I asked, kneeling at her side and softly rubbing her leg.  
  
"Too early to tell that," her hand wondered to her stomach. She wasn't growin' too much yet, but soon she's be bulging.'   
  
I never noticed how much I paid attention to her belly, until I saw her holding it while she was her normal size. I put my hand over hers.::  
  
******  
  
November 11, 1424, SR  
  
The leaves outside were golden and frosted over. Soon the snow would be setting in. It snowed the night Eowyn was born. I glanced at Pippin standing at the window, holding his son.  
  
Eowyn started to pull herself onto the side of the bed and patted the mattress. "Ma." she asked, opening and closing her little hands.  
  
"I can't pick you up honey," I sadly answered. She of course didn't understand.  
  
"I'll get her," Estella put some of the towels in the bucket and placed Eowyn onto the bed. The baby crawled to me, trying to get on my stomach.  
  
"I don't think so," Rosie ducked by to grab her before Eowyn could press onto my stomach. "How about you come out and play with Frodo." She walked out.   
  
"I'll just get these and be out of your way," she tossed more towels into the bucket and lifted it with a heavy sigh. "Few more months and I'll have to take a break," she grinned looking down at her belly. Her and Merry had been married for four months, but she would be having the baby in three. There had been a small uproar in the Brandybuck family about the child being conceived out of wedlock.  
  
Estella closed the door behind her.  
  
"Want to see your mum?" Pippin asked, walking away from the window and sitting on the bed with me.  
  
  
  
"He's going to look like you," I smiled as I looked at my son. "Aren't you, Pip." I held to his tiny fingers.  
  
----  
  
Sorry it's been so long, and Yes I know the chapter sucked, but it's the best I can do right now. I hope you all don't mind too much. Review and let me know. 


	11. Grown Accustomed

Chapter Eleven  
  
1425, SR  
  
After Eowyn and Pip had be born, I had become rather fond of motherhood and very much enjoyed it (with the exception of the actual process of the birthing) and Pippin loved being a father. He was always playing with the children at any chance he got. Merry would occasionally play with them too, but he had now become too preoccupied with his own child, a son Marroc that was born in the beginning of spring.  
  
I had become so accustomed and loving of being a mother, that I decided I wanted more. Pippin was ecstatic when I told him of the third child.  
  
"Pippin," I called from the kitchen. I rubbed my stomach as it growled. Eating for two wasn't easy. I took a grape off the table and headed down the hall. "Now where has he gone to?" I also noticed that the sound of children running was absent from my home. "Eowyn?" I popped my head in the children's room, finding the bed empty. "Pip?" still nothing. "Come on, it's time for luncheon" even the temptation of food didn't bring my family out from hiding.  
  
I went to my room where the door was only open a crack. I peered in and smiled at the sight before me. Pippin was laying against the pillow with a book on his chest and Eowyn sleeping in one arm and Pip in the other.  
  
I entered the room and quietly approached the bed and took a seat on the edge. I brushed my fingers along my husband's hair, slightly waking him. "What's goin' on?"  
  
"Nothing," I replied. "You just fell asleep."  
  
He looked at the children soundly sleeping in his arms. "Guess we all did. Were you callin' me?"  
  
"Yes, it's time for luncheon,"  
  
"Can you take him?" I didn't answer, but took the baby as he stood, taking Eowyn. We put the children in their bed and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"What went wrong back there?" I asked.  
  
"They asked me to read a story," he yawned. "How's the baby?"  
  
"Fine," I nodded as we sat. I put my herbs in the tea and started to stir. "I think it's a boy."  
  
"Really?" I nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Same feeling I had with Pip,"  
  
"What are we going to name him?"  
  
"Frodo," I replied without hesitation.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"I know that there's all ready Frodo Gamgee, but I want a Frodo of our own and-"  
  
"It's perfect,"  
  
And a few months later, we welcomed our own little Frodo; eerily on September 29, the same day that Frodo Baggins had left. When people came to see him, the commented on how he looked like his name sake, and as he got older I began to see a resemblance between my son and his long-lost cousin.  
  
----  
  
There's probably going to be a time leap in the next chapter, I'm not going to go into detail about all her pregnancies...I mean...anywho...I hope you've enjoyed! Please, please review! 


End file.
